I Got This High Without Taking a Pill
by Loki's-Phantom-x
Summary: They're two very fine looking individuals. The only logical conclusion is sex. Balthazar/Meg. Written for the Balthazar fic meme on LJ. Can also be seen as a prequel to 'Take Me Now Before I Change My Mind'. R&R, x.


**I Got This High Without Taking a Pill**

**Summary**: _They're two very fine looking individuals. The only logical conclusion is sex. Written for the Balthazar fic meme on LJ. Can be seen as prequel to 'Take Me Now Before I Change My Mind'._

**-x-**

Of all the places in the world, Meg never thought she'd be in Venice, being pushed back on the grand four poster bed by an angel of the lord. She had dreamt about having an angel before, but this was the wrong angel entirely. This one, Balthazar, had come out of nowhere. Literally. She'd been in the middle of a no-name town, desperately looking for a fuck when he had appeared. Apparently he could give her what she wanted. That's what he had said. Now, she had no reason to doubt it.

Her body seemed to love his touch, arching in all the right places when his hands skimmed her ribs, his mouth busy suckling the creamy flesh of her neck. From what she had gathered, he was a rogue angel, away from Heaven. He liked to drink Sex on the Beach if he was somewhere exotic, he enjoyed a good ménage-a-whatever, and he liked to keep with the fashion. He was beautiful, though. Meg felt she couldn't take her eyes off him, and when he'd undressed in front of her, she thought she'd won first prize at some perverted contest to be allowed to witness that. She'd been so deep in her thoughts; she almost came there and then when a finger was pushed inside her body.

"Ah, Jesus," she moaned, grabbing a handful of his hair. Balthazar chuckled, the vibration making her moan as he sucked one of her nipples into his mouth.

"He can't do anything for you," Balthazar said, before adding another finger inside of her. Meg bit her bottom lip hard as he moved his fingers inside her body, stretching her ready for his cock. Balthazar watched her expressions the best he could in their position. She really was a beauty, he thought to himself. Not on the inside of course. That was just ghastly. But her vessel, she was something. Meg caught him staring, her breathing laboured.

"Get up here and kiss me," she moaned, and Balthazar did as he was told, almost sliding up her body to catch her lips with his. There was nothing soft and gentle about his kiss. It was purely animalistic, full of heat and power and him. His fingers suddenly withdrew, making her whimper, yes whimper, at the loss of contact. So she took her chance, rolling them over quickly so he was on his back in the mass of pillows on the bed.

"Well, darling. What an exquisite sight you are," he said, one arm going behind his head to prop himself up. She felt his eyes run over her naked body as she straddled his lap. He wasn't going to know what hit him when she was finished with him. She skimmed her fingers over his ribs, leaning down to nip and bite at his skin.

"Was this next on your list? Sex with a demon?" she asked, sitting back on her heels again before licking the palm of her hand and running it over his cock, drawing a groan out of him before lowering herself down onto him, her head falling back as he slipped all the way inside of her. "Fuck!"

"I don't have a list, honey," he said, his hands going to her hips. Her hands went to his chest, pushing down as she lifted herself from his cock before slamming back down hard, but the angel barely flinched. Just moaned something in a language that she'd never heard before. But it was hot. She moved again, and again, and again, harder and harder, the slap of skin in skin loud in the room. She quickly reached out, grabbing him by the amulet around his neck, pulling him up into a sitting position before kissing him deeply. Moving erratically, Meg threw her head back as his cock hit the spot, sending stars shooting behind her eyes, clenching around him. He managed to hold back a little longer than her before he was coming hard inside her, before their sweat slick bodies collapsed together in the pillows of the bed. Meg suddenly felt herself be pulled into Balthazar's chest.

"This doesn't mean I like you," Meg said suddenly, leaning up to press a kiss to Balthazar's lips. Balthazar responded to the kiss, her teeth nipping at his bottom lip."In fact, I hate you."

"I hate you too, darling. Sleep now, yes?"

* * *

_I hope this is to everyone's liking. ;)_


End file.
